A Little Halloween Treat
by Emerald 27
Summary: Draco and Hermione are happily married, with kids and are carving pumpkins together, this should be fun! And something exciting happens! Finally a happy story from me


**Disclaimer:** Of course I don't own anything related to Harry Potter!

**Summary:** Draco and Hermione are happily married, with kids and are carving pumpkins together, this should be fun! And something exciting happens! Finally a happy story from me

**A Little Halloween Treat **

It was the morning of Halloween in England when twenty-six year old Hermione Granger woke up to a slight snoring sound. She turned to her left and smiled at her husband. She lifted up her hand and traced the outline of his jaw with her finger. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled at her, "Morning love," he said sweetly and put his hand over her swollen belly. Hermione is in the last few weeks of her pregnancy and they can't wait for the little one to come, which should be soon.

Hermione smiled again and said, "Morning Draco."

Draco said in a lazy voice, "Do we have to get up?"

His wife laughed and said, "Yes, because it's Halloween! The kids have been waiting all week to carve pumpkins with you."

"They can wait a little longer," he replied. He snuggled closer to her and put his arm gently over her belly. He felt a kick, gasped and lifted his head, "That's a feisty one there."

"Yes she is. She's been kicking all night," she answered. Draco snuggled towards her again and closed his eyes.

"Draco there's no point in doing because any minute they'll---"

Then the door suddenly flew open and two little boys around seven and three years old came bursting in and jumped on their parents' bed.

Hermione and the kids started laughing and Draco groaned and put the covers over his head acting all childish, "Come on daddy it's Hawoween!" exclaimed three year old Derek.

Derek is a sweet little boy. He has Draco's hair and eyes, but Hermione's bone structure. He is the total opposite of his older brother Andrew in the behavior section. Andrew is a big trouble maker, he can smirk a lot for a seven year old, and be rude sometimes to his younger brother, but of course they love him no matter what. He has his mother's brown hair, but his father's piercing blue eyes again. Hermione is just glad that they are expecting a girl this time.

"That's Halloween," corrected Hermione, "oh Draco honestly, at least sit up and greet your sons," she said annoyed.

Draco finally got up from underneath the covers and said, "Well hello boys," he said with a yawn.

"When are we carving pumpkinins daddy?" asked Derek with a big grin on his face.

"You two act like its Christmas or something, and its pumpkins Derek," said Draco and shook his head. It's very amusing to hear is youngest one talk; he talks a lot for his age and always tries to be like his older brother.

"Do you want to carve pumpkins now or after breakfast?" she asked as Derek climbed into her lap.

Draco answered instead, "That depends what's for breakfast?"

Hermione thought about it for a moment and said, "How about Belgian Waffles with strawberries and wiped cream?"

"Breakfast first!" exclaimed Draco and got up, "Come on boys," he said. He grabbed Derek and put him on his shoulders and Andrew followed closely behind him.

Hermione laughed and smiled lightly. She got up, put her slippers and bathrobe on. When she was about to go out the door she felt a little kick in her lower abdomen, "Oh come on, not now," she pleaded. Hermione went down the hall, and apparated to the kitchen because the stairs kill her every time now.

"Mummy! Ok now make wafles!" exclaimed Derek.

Draco looked at Hermione and laughed, "Its waffles Derek and don't order you mom around."

The three year old pouted and said, "Sowy daddy and mummy."

"Its ok honey, now lets make waffles," Hermione said and picked up, well try to at least, Derek and put him on the counter.

Draco also picked up Andrew and said, "You are getting to big to carry Drew."

His son didn't say anything, he just watched as his mum worked her magic, literally. Hermione grabbed her wand, flicked it and there appeared four plates of waffles with strawberries and wiped cream. She breathed in the sweet scent and said, "I love magic."

She joined the others at the table and ate their breakfast happily.

"Why can't we carve pumpkins with just the flick of our wands?" Draco asked with an eyebrow raised.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and replied, "Because, then what's the point in that? The muggle way is much more fun," she explained and looked at her both boys who had wiped cream all over their face. Hermione laughed and did a scourgify charm on both of them.

Once they ate their breakfast Hermione said, "Ok let's go and grab the pumpkins from the backyard."

Her sons cheered and ran out the door. Hermione and Draco took their time, held each other hands and walked outside.

There were so many pumpkins to choose from, because they grow they're own pumpkin patch.

"Daddy can I have this really big one?" Derek asked while trying to pick it up with his little arms.

"Whoa there son, here let help you," said Draco. He took out his wand, flicked it at the pumpkin and said, _"Wingardrium Leviosa,"_ and the pumpkin floated right beside them as they walked. Derek was absolutely ecstatic, he loves watching his dad perform magic in front of him.

"Which one do you want honey?" asked Hermione to her older son.

"Umm…" answered Andrew and looking around.

"How about this one?" his mother asked and patted the pumpkin, because obviously she can't pick it up considering her current condition.

"Ew no it has pimples all over it!" exclaimed Andrew in a disgusted voice.

"Alright, alright calm down. How about this one?" she asked again.

"Nah too small," her child answered.

"Come on honey just pick one," said Hermione getting frustrated.

"Hey, do you need any help?" asked Draco coming over to his wife's side.

"You're son is making a fuss on which pumpkin to choose," sighed Hermione.

Draco looked ahead and noticed his son looking around for one, "Okay, I'll go over to him."

Hermione nodded and Draco kissed her lightly on the lips before he went over to his son.

"Come on son, just pick one. Don't make it so hard on yourself," he said once he reached the young boy.

"I know! I just want one bigger and better than Derek's," answered Andrew as he looked over to his younger brother.

"Hey now, what's with the attitude? Here how about this one? It's pretty big, nice color, and no pimples," said Draco as he used the levitation spell on the particular one as well.

Andrew nodded and Draco replied, "That's my boy, shall we carve them now."

"Yeah!" exclaimed the brown hair little boy.

"Good, I thought you would say that," as father and son walked down Hermione also chose a pumpkin for herself so she can demonstrate and then the small family went back to the patio and sat around the table.

"Alright first you need to cut a whole at the top so you can empty all the seeds and gunk inside of it," explained Hermione and started cutting the top of her pumpkin.

Draco took out his wand and instantly the two pumpkins had an opening at the top. Draco and his sons started laughing.

"_Draco_," Hermione warned and narrowed her eyes at him and they stopped laughing at once.

"Uh sorry boys, I can't do magic right now," he said and put his wand away into his inside pocket.

The boys groaned but Hermione interrupted them, "Don't worry, this will be fun trust me."

As she went all the way around in a circle and as soon she met where she started the piece fell inside. Her sons gasped, she put her arm inside and grabbed the piece out, "See? Not so bad."

Derek was grabbing the knife when Hermione interfered once more, "Whoa honey, maybe daddy should do it."

"But I wanna!" he exclaimed and put his hands on his hips.

"Your mother is right, let me deal with the sharp things and you can do the rest okay?"

"Fine," muttered Derek and watched his dad do what his mother did just a moment ago.

Once both pumpkins' tops were off Hermione continued, "Okay now just use your hand or a big spoon to get the entire gunk out."

"Like this?" asked Andrew as he held out a handful of pumpkin strings and seeds.

Derek looked with wide eyes, Draco shook his head, and Hermione giggled, "Very good sweetheart, just set it down and keep doing it. You'll be doing that for awhile because your pumpkin is so big."

Hermione helped Derek empty his pumpkin and Draco helped Andrew and in the mean time Hermione also emptied out her own.

Andrew groaned and said, "Dad can I just use the spoon? My hands and arms are getting itchy!" he complained.

"Sure kiddo, here you go," replied Draco and gave him the big spoon.

Forty five minutes, two exhausted little boys, and three empty pumpkins later, both Derek and Andrew exclaimed, "Done!"

"Really now? Well let me see about that," answered Hermione.

She looked into both of the pumpkins and saw that it was completely empty, no seeds or nothing, "Wow boys I am impressed. You didn't use the scourgify charm at all did you Draco?" she eyed her husband suspiciously.

"Not in the slightest," he answered. 'But what you don't know, won't hurt you,' he thought as he smirked and winked to his sons. The boys smiled back and silently promised not to say anything.

Hermione smiled when she saw her pumpkin empty and clean as well.

"Can we make the faces now?!" asked the blonde three year old excitedly.

"Yes honey, here's a black marker, so make whatever you want and here's one for you Drew," she said and handed them each a marker.

Both parents watched intentionally on what their sons are going to make. Then all of a sudden Hermione felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen again, causing her to moan.

"Hermione are you alright?" asked Draco concerned and rushed to her side.

"Yeah I am fine," reassured Hermione.

"You're sure?" asked Draco.

"Yeah mummy you scared me," said Derek in a worried voice.

Hermione smiled slightly and said, "Thanks you two, but I am fine, really."

"Alright," said Draco not so convinced but sat back down at the table.

Andrew was giving her worried glances, but went back to drawing a face on his pumpkin.

As soon as her little men where done drawing she went on explaining, "Now both of you take that knife next to you and cut through the black lines."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Draco skeptically.

"I think they'll be alright, just watch them. Here boys, I'll show."

She grabbed Andrew's knife and cut along the star that represent an eye for the pumpkin. A few minutes later the star piece popped out, "See? Now you try."

Andrew grabbed the knife and cut the other star piece out. Draco watched as Derek cut the star piece out for his other eye.

Then a loud moaning sound came from Hermione, "Ohh! Gosh! Mmm!" the soon to be mother exclaimed panting while trying to hold back her tears.

"Hermione maybe we should owl Madame Pompfrey?" her husband suggested.

"No I am fine, promise. She's just kicking a lot, she's not supposed to come for another three weeks," retorted Hermione.

"Mum?" Hermione looked to her left and noticed the worried look in Andrew's eyes.

"I am fine sweaty."

"No you're not," was Andrew's reply.

Hermione is in too much pain right now to argue with her seven year old son.

"Come on Hermione lie down and I'll write a letter to Madame Pompfrey," said Draco in a defined voice.

"No, my water hasn't even---" and at that moment her water did brake.

Everyone gasped and Draco rushed to her side again, "Any more retorts my dear?" asked Draco with a raised eyebrow.

"No! Just sit me down and hurry!" his wife yelled, scaring her sons.

"Daddy what's going on? And why is mummy screaming at you?" asked a very distraught Derek who looks like he's about to cry at any moment.

"Nothing dangerous son, you're sister is coming, that's what is going on," his father replied as he supported Hermione on his shoulders and brought her inside.

Derek gasped and said, "Did you hear that Drew? I am going to be a big brother!"

"Yeah I heard," replied his older brother. Andrew didn't want to hear the outbursts of his younger brother. He just wanted his mother to be alright.

Hermione finally sat down and tried to relax.

"D-Draco…" said Hermione in a panting voice.

"What?" asked her husband as he rubbed her hand.

"I think its s good time to owl Madame Pompfrey."

"Alright love," he kissed her hand and whispered, "I'll be right back, just keep breathing deep breaths."

Hermione nodded and he went to the office.

Earlier when they found out they where expecting their third child, they decided to do a home birth, to try something different and just like her two previous pregnancies the aged nurse has been their 'healer,' because Hermione didn't trust any one else. Draco wrote a letter addressed to the Hogwart's nurse that read;

_Dear Madame Pompfrey,_

_Hermione is in labor, please show up as soon as soon as possible. Use any way to travel. See you soon._

_DM_

He called his owl Ozzy, who is black with yellow eyes, tied the letter to his leg and let it free. Draco went back to Hermione and said, "Honey, do you want to go to the spare room?"

Hermione only nodded, she managed to stand up and took his arm and went down the hall to the spare room which they transformed into a labor room. The journey to the room was short, 'thank the heavens,' Hermione thought and sat down immediately onto the bed. The boys were there as well and didn't know what to do. A half an hour later they heard a roaring noise in the living room and knew that Madame Pompfrey used the Floo network. She arrived in the door way and said, "Oh Hermione! Alright I am here not to worry!" she said and went up to the couple. The aged nurse looked behind her and noticed the little boys sitting there, "Draco, maybe you should owl someone to watch your kids. I know they don't want to see or hear this."

Draco nodded and said, "Come along," he mentioned to his sons.

"But daddy I want to be with mummy," said Derek.

"Yeah would've she needs us?" said Andrew.

Their father smiled at them and said, "Your mother is in good hands, don't worry. How about I take you to Uncle Potter's house?"

"Yay Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny!" exclaimed Derek.

Harry wasn't really their uncle but when they were born Hermione made Harry their uncle and ever since they could talk they called him Uncle Harry.

They arrived in a living room with maroon walls, gold bases, and it had a cozy warm feeling to it.

"Oh Draco! What a surprise?!" exclaimed someone from behind. Draco jumped from the source of the voice and turned around to find Ginny.

"Oh hey freckles," replied Draco. Ginny rolled her eyes. He still called them names, as in Freckles, Potter, Little Red, or sometimes even Weasley even though she's married, but they all knew he doesn't mean anything buy it.

"Where's Hermione?" asked Ginny curious.

"Well that's the reason why I am here. She's in labor---"

And was interrupted by Ginny's gasp.

"Any ways, I was wondering if you can watch these two. I'll owl you when you can come over to bring them and see Hermione and the baby."

"Oh of course Draco, this is so exciting! Well good luck and don't worry about a thing," she said as she came towards the boys.

"Ok thanks," and he disappeared with a pop.

As soon as he felt the ground again, he opened his eyes and saw his wife panting more than ever and she was sweating.

"Oh Draco," Hermione panted.

Draco sat down on the chair by the bed and grabbed onto her hand, "I am here love and I am not going anywhere."

Hermione managed to smile. He kissed the top of her head and Madame Pompfrey said, "Here Draco take this and dab it onto her forehead," Draco nodded as he grabbed the wet cloth.

Then all of a sudden there was a piercing scream and Draco couldn't feel his hand. As soon as the screaming stopped Draco said, "Shh it's alright love, keep breathing, you're doing great."

"Well I think that's all for now. Her contraptions aren't far apart. This will take awhile so get comfortable," explained Madame Pompfrey.

Hermione sighed and sat up straighter onto her bed.

"You should get some sleep baby. After all she said it will take awhile," her husband suggested.

Hermione smiled lovingly at her husband and whispered, "Alright I'll try," and closed her eyes.

Draco looked at the clock and it read two in the afternoon, 'let's see how long this will last,' Draco thought. He heard that the third pregnancy won't take as long as the first or second because the body gets used to be in labor.

'I wonder how she'll look,' Draco thought, 'No matter what she'll be beautiful, I mean look at her parents,' as he thought about his new daughter with a smirk.

Then a realization dawned onto him, 'If she's beautiful then all the guys will hit on her when she enters Hogwarts,' Draco made his free hand into a fist at the very thought. Of course he doesn't want to her to be ugly, but this is precious baby he's thinking about, 'well at least her older brothers are at school with her plus me since I am the potions professor,' Draco inwardly laughed and thought once more, 'now let's see how many guys get through to her.'

Then Madame Pompfrey interrupted his thoughts, "Sorry to disturb you Mister Malfoy, but I am sure you had an interesting Halloween and it's not over yet, so I suggest you get some rest as well."

Draco nodded and in no time he was asleep holding onto his wife's hand. Then what seemed like twenty minutes later but it was really four hours later when he looked at the clock, that he felt a huge amount of pain on his hand, "Draco I think its time!" Hermione said excitedly.

Their nurse went at the foot of the bed to check, well Hermione's current condition, "Yes it is indeed time. Now Hermione we've done this before so just breathe deep breaths and push with all your might."

Hermione nodded and did as she was told. Draco was positively beaming. He looked at Hermione and said, "Come on honey, push!"

Hermione groaned and pushed with everything she's got. She left out an exhausted sigh and leaned back down onto the pillow, "Good Hermione I see the head!" exclaimed the nurse.

Hermione gasped and look at Draco. He quickly kissed her lips and said, "Push again, sweaty, you're doing great."

She managed to say, "I love you Draco."

"Love you too, but right now you got to push," his wife nodded. She held onto her knees and pushed again and yelled in agony.

"Ah! Come on!" Hermione yelled through ragged breathes.

Then they heard a little cry, "Good Hermione, very good, now one more big push and you're all done."

The brunette nodded frantically for what seemed like the millionth time that day and pushed until she felt her child leave her, it was the most unbelievable feeling in the world. They heard a loud cry and Hermione collided her back with the pillow again and sighed once more.

Draco kissed her forehead, dapped it with the rag, removed the sticky hair around her face, and kissed her cheek, "I love you so much!" he whispered into her ear.

"Me too, always," was her reply.

"Here you go deary, congratulations!" Madame Pompfrey said as she handed their new bundle of joy wrapped in a pink blanket, into the new mother's arms.

"Thank you!" both parents breathed.

"It was my pleasure," answered the nurse.

"Well Draco what are we going to name her?" asked Hermione.

Draco looked at his new daughter and smiled. She was so beautiful. She looked like she was made by the Greek gods. She had dirty blonde curly hair, and you can just see the little curls on the top of her head, and this little one had Hermione's cinnamon eyes, which he was hoping for. He watched as his wife rocked her slowly in her arms and thought of a name for her and smiled when he thought of the perfect one, "How about Audrey Narcissa Malfoy."

Hermione stared into the other direction of the room and thought about it. She smiled at the thought of her middle name, because his mother died shortly after Andrew was born, and thought it will be a good way to honor her, they were talking about how they should use his mother's name as a middle name earlier in the pregnancy then she muttered the name out loud, "Audrey Narcissa Malfoy."

"It's perfect," she replied.

Draco beamed and they shared a light kiss. It was gentle and sweet, that expressed their love for each other.

As they pulled apart the nurse asked, "So what's her name?"

"Audrey Narcissa Malfoy," the new mother answered proudly.

Madame Pompfrey smiled and wrote it down on her clipboard, "I like that, it's beautiful just like her."

Hermione smiled and thanked her, "Welcome to the world little one," she said as she looked into Audrey's eyed which were identical to hers.

"Happy birthday and Happy Halloween," said Draco and kissed hr nose. Audrey gurgled at her dad and grabbed onto her dad's finger.

A couple hours later Ginny, Harry, Derek and Andrew met Audrey.

"Say hello to your little sister Derek," said Hermione as he climbed onto the bed next to his mother.

Derek had wide eyes staring at his sister, "Hi I am Derek and I am your big brother," and kissed her cheek. Hermione had a tear escape and brushed it away.

Then Andrew met his baby sister, "Hello little one," Audrey gurgled again in response and Andrew smiled.

Harry and Ginny congratulated the new parents. Draco couldn't believe that this happened on this very day. All he knows now is that this is the best Halloween ever and he is looking forward to many more.

---

**A/N: Hoped you liked it! I loved this little story, so I hope you did also. I hope that Draco was in character, I know he wasn't his mean, nasty self but he's married now and he changed. I've read other stories where Draco is married and he is sweat to Hermione and his kids, so that's what I did. I am not very experienced writing about women in labor or the birthing process so I hope it was realistic enough. Please review! Try not to give me flames. Thank you! Oh and Happy Halloween!!!!!!!1**


End file.
